creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Not A Fairy Tale
I sat on the table in my bedroom, looking outside of my window with a perfect view of my neighbourhood. Despite the view, my mind was flooded with images of yesterday. I couldn't remember the details anymore, just the sadness on her face and the tears on her cheeks. We had somekind of arguement, something I started due to my habit of talking before thinking. She walked away, crying, not before screaming at me. I didn't say anything, I just kept quiet. Our relationship wasn't a normal one. We never actually met before, it was a relationship forged on the internet. We met on a website that we shared similar interest in. We knew each other for about 5 months, we talked, laughed and cried together. Our relationship blossomed, we got into a serious relationship. It was not supported by many, people disagreed on a long distance relationship, saying that "love can't be forged through a computer screen", I didn't care. Computer screen or not, she was still human and I still loved her. She came to my country, finally persuading her parents to bring her here, without their knowledge of her true motives of course. We met. I didn't know what to expect, but frankly, I wasn't disappointed. She was as beautiful in real life as she was in her photos. We spent time together for the week she was supposed to be here, sneaking away from her parents, almost getting in trouble. It was fun, until the arguement yesterday. It was a cruel joke. We fought on the last day she would be here, I always thought our last day together would be a happy one. Man was I wrong. I scrolled through the conversations we had on skype. Nearly 9 months of it. I read the happy, sad and hard times we had. I expected myself to feel sad or guilty, I didn't. I just felt empty. I reached the coversation where we discussed about our love life. I said that my love life never was once a fairy tale, she said "it will be now." I looked at my watch, 2 hours before her flight home. She was slipping away from me, my happiness was slipping away... I made my decision. I jumped off the table, grabbed my jacket and my keys. My parents were not home, I just ran out of the house. I needed to catch her, I don't want my last words to her be made in anger. At least, I wanted my last words to be goodbye. I ran out to the road. I hailed a taxi, none stopped. Oh come on! This is not the time to judge me just because I wasn't an adult yet! '' A taxi finally stopped. I quickly got in and told the driver my destination. As the scenery flew past me, I looked at my watch. A hour and 30 minutes left! Panic started to build up. We were close to the airport, but a traffic jam obtructed our way. S''eriously? Isn't this something that only happens in some cheesy drama on TV?. '' I looked at my watch again. 30 minutes left! I looked at the road, the jam didn't seem to be moving. I couldn't anymore time, I paid the driver and got out of the taxi. And I ran. My legs moved as fast as they could. My feet started to hurt after my feet met the hard road several times. I was panting, sweat drenching my jacket. I was tired, but I kept moving. Only thoughts of her kept me moving. My shoes began weighing me down, they weren't meant for running. I took them off, comfort for speed, as the road mercilessly damaged my feet. I bit my lips, holding back the pain. ''15 mins I reached the airport, finally. I was panting hard, my shirt drenched with sweat. The adrealin rush had not left me yet, my eyes scanned the area, trying to find her. I looked at screen that displayed the times and gates for departure. 5 mins Manila, Manila, Manila. ''My eyes desperately searched for the plane that would depart to Manila. I found it. I ran again, aware of the people looking at me. I didn't care, I had to get there. I had to. '''Bad Ending' I ran I found the gate. I looked around. I found her. I noticed her black hair, her figure, her height. I ran calling out her name. It was too late. She had already gone through the gates with her family. She looked forward, not looking back. Not aware that I was calling her name. I reached the glass barrier that seperated us. I watched her walk away, slowly till she was out of sight. I leaned against the glass, still panting. I realised that everything I did was for nothing. My feet were cut and I was panting. All for nothing. It was not a fairy tale for me, I did not live happily ever after. Good Ending I ran I found the gate. I looked around. I found her. I noticed her black hair, her figure, her height. I ran calling out her name. I grabbed her hand, it starled her. But I held her close. "Joy." I said. "W-what are you doing here? My parents are here!" She exclaimed. I knew that, I knew that her mother would not agree to this. I didn't care, I didn't want my feelings to be something I was ashamed of. I didn't want to hide them. "Joy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done." I paused, thinking of the right words to say. "I've done stupid in my life, and I've never been able to take them back. But I don't want my mistake to seperate us. I love you Joy a lot." I almost smiled, that was a private joke between us. "I don't want to lose you Joy. Your the Joy in my life Joy." I almost smiled again, how could I say something so corny now? "I-I don't know what to say." She said. "Then don't say anything." I bent down, my arms around her waist. She heistated, but she looked up as well. Our lips met. Our first kiss. I had never kissed a girl before, personally I didn't know what to do. I was worried I wasn't able to fulfill her requirements of a perfect kiss. But she didn't pull away, she held on. We pulled away slowly. I could almost imagine her mother's shocked expression, but my eyes were focused on the girl infront of me. Joy, my happiness. "I love you a lot Joy." I said. "I love you more though." She smiled. I watched her walk away, slowly till she was out of sight. I walked back, preparing my journey back home. I smiled again. Maybe it was not a fairy tale yet, not happy ever after yet. But I couldn't help but smile. Category:One-Shot Category:ArchieScotts Category:Love Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories/Poems Category:Short stories